Talk:Hadrosaur
Forum:I can't move it......... I am Curst Saden. I am new to this and i created my first real article, Parasaurolophus because it is a hadrosaur and i thought a formal article should be made about it. However, i can't find a way to (legally) move the picture of the "hadrosaur", the holographic picture of the dinosaur from ( ). Could i have some help with this please? And please let me know if i'm doing this wrong. Curst Saden, 19:25 :Hi there! All you needed to do was copy and paste the image's link ( ) from hadrosaur to parasaurolophus and save. No real trick, really; no need to remove the image from the other article, either. Anyway, I went ahead and did it for you, but you should be able to do now, as well. Let us know if you have any more questions. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:45, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I tried once and a note about copywright popped up, so i got confused. Thanks again! Curst Saden, 19:55 From Talk:Parasaurolophus Should this article exist? Parasaurolophus is never mentioned in the episode by name (it's just "hadrosaur") and it hasn't been MA policy so far to make articles about organisms more specific than what the episode says. For example, we have an article on alligator, but we don't specify it to American alligator even though that's what the episode specifically depicts. The same goes for hawk versus genus Accipiter, and so forth. -- Kingfisher 17:47, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I thought the article should exist! I created it in part because there are several other dinosaur articles here, T-rex for example, which also aren't mentioned by name in an episode. Besides, there are other many "non-referanced" things here that have articles of their own. For example, Colorado or George W. Bush were never mentioned on screen and yet there's an article for it. Why shouldn't Parasaurolophus have it's own article too? -- Curst Saden 11:53 13 July 2007 (UTC) The fact remains that there is one "subject", if you will, that being the holographic animal depicted in "Distant Origin". That animal was identified as a "hadrosaur", and has an article about it under that name, with a note about the specific genus apparently used to represent it. We should try not presume more facts than what we were given. -- Kingfisher 18:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm not prsuming anything, i'm stating what this dinosaur is! Curst Saden 13:45, 2 August, 2007 (UTC) ::Actually it was described as a hadrosaur, and this name should be mentioned as a background on that page while remained a redirect for the anally retentive to use. --Alan 20:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with merge. --Pseudohuman 20:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Merge. Colorado was seen on screen and labeled as such. The article doesn't include information on its cities, wildlife, or climate, because those were not talked about. Bush was seen. The article does not include his entire life history, because that was not discussed. The same should be true of this article. No one doubts that you are correct, but those details were not discussed on the show. If we included every minute detail of real-world things in our articles, we would be nothing but a carbon copy of Wikipedia.--31dot 20:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Pages merged.– Cleanse 00:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC)